Pretense becomes the Truth
by ayamiko95
Summary: Kahoko comes up to Len one day and asks for a favor. "Go out with me." What kind of favor is that? . Here's a tribute for Len's birthday! Please review!


_Hello, here's a my annual fic just for Len's birthday! ^^_

_I hope you guys enjoy this! _Popcorn anyone? *grins while handing it to readers*

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. **This plot may be common, but I wanna try it out ^^ Oya, I got this idea from a manga too! Kage Tora. ^^ **Disclaimers!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Pretense becomes the Truth~<strong>

**.**

A blue haired teenager leaned on the wall outside the mall. He stuck his glove-covered hands into his pockets as he shivered. He pressed himself closer to the wall as if hoping it would provide him with warmth. He could see his breath in a form of fog in front of him. The snow hadn't started yet, but that didn't mean the signs of winter weren't obvious.

He stared at the crowd in front of him, resisting the urge to glare at everyone passing by him. It's not their fault that he was in a bad mood and that he's miserably cold. He tried to think very hard why he even got himself into a situation like this, whereas he could've been at home playing his violin in his warm comfortable room.

But here he was, outside the mall—in the freezing weather— avoiding people from bumping or walking over his foot while he waits for someone.

His girlfriend.

He sighed as he tried to remember the event that took placed yesterday which led him to his miserable state.

.

.

.

_"Tsukimori-kun!"_

_Len glared at the red-headed girl that suddenly barged into the music room he was using. "Hino-san," he started. But before he could say anything more, words began tumbling out of the redhead like a rushing waterfall._

_"Please! Please, please, please!" she said, bowing her head and placing her clasp hands in front her._

_"What are you talking about?" he asked, quite irritated that his practice had been disturbed, even if it was her._

_Kahoko looked up and her eyes were pleading. "I don't know what to do. I know this will be a hassle and an inconvenience for you, but I don't know what to do anymore. I know I shouldn't have told them—"_

_"What's going on Hino-san? If you don't get straight to the point, you might as well get out. As you can see I'm busy." Len said, placing his violin in position below his chin._

_Kahoko looked at him and slightly pouted. She sighed. Might as well._

_"Go out with me."_

_._

_._

_._

Len remembered the shock he had when she said that. It was really unexpected. He still remembered her flushed face when she looked at him in the eyes, and as if just realizing what she just said, she immediately apologized.

.

.

.

"_Ah! No, it's not what I mean. Uh, well you see, My best friends are from another school. Well, they're going on a date__, and they wanted me to come along. Um, for a double-date. They also want to meet my boyfriend since they never had a chance to." She said, she stared at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. Her face was still flushed from embarrassment._

_Len was surprised. He hadn't heard about Kahoko dating anyone, he thought she wasn't interested, but that didn't seem to be the case. Len looked away, trying to control his irritation._

"_Why are you asking me to go with you?" he asked, putting his bow together with his violin on his other hand as he used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair._

_Kahoko blushed again when he mentioned that. She looked up and watched his back as he turned away from her._

"_You see, I lied." She said in a small voice, "But I don't want to take back what I said…so, I was hoping you'd agree to pretend to be my boyfriend even for one day. All they needs is to meet my 'boyfriend' and it's going to be fine."_

"_And why ask me?" Len asked, turning to glare at her again. He looked angry, when in truth his heart was going crazy._

_Kahoko bit her lower lip, "I thought of going to you first..."_

"_It's your fault in the first place for lying to your best friends."_

_Kahoko recognized the tone his voice changed to. She wanted to shrink and disappear right at that instant. Not only did she embarrass herself for going straight to the point, she's actually getting a lecture from him._

"_I…I'm sorry. It's just that when they asked if I had a boyfriend already, I accidentally blurted out that I have one."_

"_Why don't you just ask your classmates. I'm sure that they'll—"_

"_I can't." Kahoko said, biting her lower lip again. This time she really couldn't meet his eyes as he looked at her questioningly. "When they told me to describe my 'boyfriend'… I gave your descriptions."_

_._

_._

_._

Len ran his gloved fingers through his hair. He didn't know why but when she said that he immediately agreed without thinking twice. Ending the conversation by saying that he'll be helping only this once, but she shouldn't do it again.

When in truth he had wanted to ask her a lot of things. Why him of all people? Why his description? As far as he knows, he heard that Kahoko has a lot of male friends and he's sure they wouldn't mind at all if Kahoko had asked them out for real.

He shook his head. It's like the heavens knew about his feelings for her and decided to punish him because of how he'd been lying to himself. Yes, he's in love with the redhead but he refused to admit it to himself, because he just didn't see the point. It's not like she saw him as someone date-able. He'd been mean to her from the start, and he became colder when he realized his feelings for her.

No way in the world did she see him as a boyfriend material.

But then again…

Why him?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kahoko looked around the busy streets. She craned her neck at trying to get a better view of the mall. There were a lot of people waiting outside. She tried to spot a certain blue haired teen looking irritated. She was sure he was, because of what she's making him do and because the weather wasn't being nice.

Soon, she finally spotted him. Leaning on one of the mall's pillars. And just as she thought, he looked irritated. Slightly glaring from time to time as he looked up from his feet. She giggled, about to call out to him.

But her voice caught in her throat as she saw him straightened. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket, and a creme colored thick scarf around his neck. He had faded jeans on and just wore a pair of black colored Classic Converse.

Kahoko stared at him with shock, it must've been a first for her to see him dress that way. She must be insulting him by thinking that she never knew he could look like a normal teen his age. His look also made her heart skip a beat. He was so good-looking.

She suddenly felt self conscious. She tugged at the edge of her red long sleeved turtleneck dress which she wore under her silver winter trench coat. She wore tights and leather boots with an inch of wool design on top, which ended a few inches under her knees.

She wasn't sure if he noticed it, but the few girls passing in front of him couldn't help but stare at him for a while. And as if they were wondering who he was waiting for. A sister? His mother? Or his girlfriend?

She smiled to herself as her feet moved towards him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Len looked up as if he felt her presence. She just stood in front of him with a smile across her lips.

"Hi," she said, a small cloud of fog came from her mouth when she spoke.

Len straighted up and nodded as an acknowledgement. "Hino-san."

Kahoko immediately shook her head, "Kahoko. You should call me that for today. They'll get suspicious if my boyfriend calls me by my last name."

Len sighed. Why, why did he really bother with this.

Kahoko saw the slight irritation forming on his face and she immediately looked at him with apology. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this."

"I want to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why does it have to be_—_ "

"Kahoko!"

Kahoko and Len looked up as two teens walked their way. A girl, with wavy brown locks, beamed when she saw Kahoko and a guy, who she presumed as her boyfriend, together.

"You brought him!" the girl said excitedly, tugging her boyfriend along.

"Nami!" the two best friends hugged each other, then Kahoko grinned at her other best friend, "Ryoutarou!" then she stood beside Len. "And this," Kahoko said, tugging Len gently over to her side, she blushed slightly at her action, "is Len."

Len felt his heart pound when Kahoko said his name casually, and the way she stood so close to him. He had no experience with this kind of thing, so he technically didn't know what to do.

"And Len, these are my best friends. Nami Amou and Ryoutarou Tsuchiura." Kahoko said proudly.

"AH! Yes, I've heard about you from Kahoko a lot of times already! And, I've got to say, I have a lot of questions to ask you!" Nami grinned.

"Uh," Len looked at Kahoko briefly, he didn't know what to say.

Kahoko giggled seeing Len rendered speechless and looking lost for once. "Nami's a journalist in her school and she'd been pestering me for a while when she heard that your mother is Hamai Misa."

"She's an unstoppable force of nature." Ryoutarou chuckled beside Nami. "I had to go through her interviews every time I won a game or an award during selections."

"You're a musician?" Len suddenly said.

"Huh." Ryoutarou said, looking at Len. "Don't look so superior. Yeah, I'm a musician and I play the piano. Got something to say?"

"At the same time you're in a varsity? That means you're doing things half-heartedly. You can't possibly_—_ "

"Stop!" Kahoko said, covering Len's mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry." she said, looking at Ryoutarou, she had seen his expression getting irritated. She was slightly annoyed at how his girlfriend just watched in amusement as the two boys, who just met, were getting into an argument of insults. "Len just has his...principles."

Ryoutarou's face softened when Kahoko apologized. "No big deal. Big shots like him just needs to know their place." he said, glaring at Len for a moment before he felt Nami tugging his arm again.

"Come on. Let's go in." Nami said, waving four movie tickets in front of them, "The movie's going to start in a few minutes." She grinned at Kahoko before pulling Ryoutarou into the mall.

Kahoko was about to turn and scold Len when she felt him hold her hand which was still over his mouth. She shivered.

Len looked at her pointedly. "I'm not sorry." he said, then he looked at her hand, "You're not wearing gloves." he noted at how icy cold her hand felt over his mouth. It literally froze his lips from saying anything else.

"I.." Kahoko said, pulling her hand away, "I forgot." she blushed slightly, but it wasn't obvious since her cheeks were already red from the cold.

Len sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Let's just go in. It's freezing." he started walking into the mall. He knew he was out of line, but he wasn't going to apologize since that arrogant guy clearly wanted to fight.

Kahoko frowned as she followed him. Len might not talk to her anymore after this. She's taking up his precious time after all. Kahoko suddenly stopped when Len paused from walking and turned around. He held one hand out for her. When she stood in front of him, she looked at him curiously.

Len sighed again, "There's a lot of people today. Just so you won't get lost. Anyway, it's more believable that we're going out if we're holding hands." He wasn't sure where he got that idea since he doesn't have a clue about dates, but he felt doing it was the right thing.

Kahoko smiled and nodded, taking his hand. When she held his hand, she jerked lightly. She saw that he removed his gloves.

"We're going inside anyway. I won't be needing it." Len answered without her asking anything.

Kahoko just nodded as they walked over to her best friends.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kahoko suddenly buried her face on Len's arm when the actress on the screen began screaming when something suddenly came out from the darkness.

"H_—_ Kahoko." Len said, looking at her worriedly.

Kahoko looked up at him with slightly teary eyes. "I...I'm sorry." she said, trying to sit back properly, avoiding looking at the big screen. She flinched when someone in the audience shouted in surprise.

"Don't tell me you're scared." he sighed when she nodded. "Why did you bother_—_ "

"N-Nami's a fanatic when it comes to horror movies. A-anyway, I thought it won't be so scary since you're here..." she gestured to her female best friend two rows ahead, who was engrossed with the movie.

Len shook his head at her hopelessness. He placed an arm around her and pulled her gently towards his chest. Kahoko froze for a while then tried to see his face, but he just held her tighter.

"Len," she whispered.

"This'll be going on for two hours. Might as well steal a short nap. Will you be able to?" Len said, looking ahead at the screen.

Kahoko nodded, relaxing against his chest. "Thank you," she murmured. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat and smiled a small smile at the quick pace it was making. She closed her eyes when it began a steady rhythmic pace.

Later, Len felt her completely relax against him. He sighed, brushing her hair away from her face. Once again, he has no idea where that action came from. Maybe instinct? He shook his head. There it was. He's falling under her spell again. He made sure he had shut his heart before meeting her today, but it seems like it was no use since he's falling deeper for her. He wondered what will happen to him when this pretend is all over.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What a good movie!" Nami said, stretching her arms one they stood outside the movie house.

"Here," Ryoutarou said, handing her her trench coat.

"Thanks," Nami smiled at him then she turned to the couple who just came out. She poke Ryoutarou on the rib when she saw that the two were close to each other, holding hands. "Were you guys hugging in there? I was so sure I saw that scene!" she grinned.

Kahoko blushed and looked at Len shyly, "I...um..." then she looked at their hands and jerked her hand away before remembering that they were suppose to pretend.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Ryoutarou said, his tone took a mocking tone. Apparently he didn't notice what Kahoko just did.

Len glared at Ryoutarou but didn't give any snappy comments when he felt Kahoko tugging on his arm. He shut his eyes for a moment before turning to Kahoko. "Are you okay?"

Kahoko nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nami asked, standing in front of Kahoko, "Whoa, you look pale."

"The reason why he hugged me was to avoid me from looking up the screen anymore. He let me take a nap." Kahoko said in a small voice, blushing.

"I told you we shouldn't have chosen that movie." Ryoutarou said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Nami paid him no attention as she squealed. "That's so sweet! Though, I'm sorry I chose that even though I knew you're scared, I'm not sorry that _this_," she gestured to Kahoko and Len close together, "happened."

"Nami." Kahoko said.

She shrugged. "Well, it felt like there was a wall between you guys even though you're physically close. Glad that disappeared at the moment." she grinned.

Kahoko stiffened. Did she notice the awkward air between her and Len a while ago? Did she see it when she jerked her hand away from Len's? Kahoko wondered what made Nami think that they weren't so comfortable with each other...

"Come on!" Nami said, pulling Kahoko away from Kahoko, "Let's go to your favorite place!"

Kahoko looked back at Len briefly before letting Nami take her away completely.

"Her favorite place." Len said, wondering where that was. Maybe they were going to shop for clothes, it's what majority of the girls seem to like when going to a mall.

"You don't know where or what it is?" Ryoutarou suddenly spoke beside him.

Len glared at him, but the two of them started walking, keeping tabs of the girls ahead of them.

"I thought so. For a boyfriend, you don't seem to know so much about her. It seems like you just knew Kaho was scared of horror movies, if you knew from the start, you would've said something. Not wanting your girlfriend to watch something that will probably give her nightmares for a while."

"You're her best friend, making her watch that_—_ "

"It's a test for you. Nami wanted to know why Kahoko chose you. She heard a lot of things about you in the school you and Kaho study in. She wants to know what Kaho saw in you. Are you the sensitive type of person? Caring? To be honest, I have no idea why she likes you. All I can see is a person who looks down on others."

Len wanted to stop walking and glare at him. There were a lot of sarcastic comments just at the tip of his tongue, but he thought better about it. He might accidentally spill that Kahoko isn't really his girlfriend. And that she couldn't possibly like him for real since it was all a pretend.

"There they are." Ryoutarou finally said when they saw the girls standing in front of a shop.

"A pet store." Len said looking at the store name.

"Len! Look at that!" Kahoko said excitedly, beckoning him beside her.

Len reluctantly walked to her side and she pointed to a newborn puppy rolling around with a ping pong ball. He didn't see what was so interesting about the puppy, but he certainly found Kahoko's reactions interesting as he watched her.

She was smiling and laughing excitedly beside Nami. Clearly enjoying the small entertainment the pets inside the store provided. Len couldn't help but smile seeing her expressions. He knew that she's a cheerful person, and he already saw her when she's with her friends in school, but this is the first time he saw her completely...free. Like she cares less about the world.

"A new sight?" Nami said, standing beside Len as Ryoutarou and Kahoko entered the shop.

Len looked at Nami, question in his eyes.

Nami continued to watch Kahoko and Ryoutarou but she still spoke, "I could give you a whole lecture about what kind of boyfriend you are, but I can tell that's not worth it. You seem to be the type of person who'll never listen to others. Anyway, the Kahoko you see before you is the Kahoko without restraints. She needs a lot of taking care since she's not really down to earth most of the time." Nami smiled seeing Kahoko jump when a dog barked at her.

"Your point is?" Len asked, watching Kahoko too.

"Take care of her. Ryoutarou's giving you a hard time because he's worried about her. Kahoko's like his little sister, you know? Before I met them, they were already together. Inseparable. They knew each other so well, it's like they're practically reading each other's minds."

Len noticed the different tone her voice took and that made him look at her again. Though smiling, Nami had a sad glint in her eyes. He knew he shouldn't ask his question, but he asked anyway, "Then why aren't they together?"

"They were close to being together." she said in a small voice.

"But?" Len's eyebrows raised as he guessed what happened.

"No! No, that's not it." Nami said, looking at his judgemental eyes. "It's not it. I didn't steal him. Kaho...as you can see, entered different high school than us. And that's where she...fell in love with someone else."

Len froze. Kahoko was in love with someone from their school? Does that mean that they knew he was just a fake? A pretend boyfriend?

"I've liked Ryoutarou since I first met him. When Kaho rejected him, I was there for him, and I guess I _made_ him look at me." she shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, he's over her. I'm completely sure about it, so don't get jealous thinking that he's a potential opponent. Like I said, he's kind of protective of her because she's like his sister."

"The guy she's in love with..."

Nami laughed, "Don't tell me I have to describe him to _you_." she shook her head. "Just one week of her studying in Seiso, she called saying she saw this great blue haired violinist. His parents are famous, and he seems to inherit his father's talents. She admired him so much." she smiled seeing Len look at her with mild surprise.

"And then just a few days ago, I asked her to describe her boyfriend." she continued. "She said the same things. Saying he's a great violinist, with blue hair and gentle golden eyes. That he excels at everything he does. Always at the top of his class, admired by everyone. And that she's lucky to have him, and she also added, 'he seems cold to the rest of the world, but it's just a mask because others already judged him because of his parents. Inside, he's this really sweet guy.'"

Nami grinned again, seeing Len's completely surprised expression. She poked his arm with her elbow."Flattered?" she asked, laughing when he didn't respond. "Anyway, take care of her." she smiled at Len, then she said, "She's really in love with you." before entering the pet shop.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What were you guys talking about?" Kahoko asked when Nami stood beside her.

"Oh, stuffs. Things you told me about him." she grinned.

"No!" Kahoko gasped.

"What?" Nami said, looking all innocent. "Were you exaggerating when you were talking about how sweet he could be?"

"Nami! You did _not_ just tell him about that."

"He's your boyfriend, he might as well know the good things you've told us about him." Ryoutarou said, lifting a puppy from its cage.

Nami smiled and rubbed the puppy's head with her forefinger. "Ryou's right. He might as well know how much you love him. You guys look like the type of couples who don't express their love through words."

"What did you tell him? Aside from the fact that you told him everything I told you about him." Kahoko said, she was starting to panic inside.

"Oh, just the fact that you're really in love with him. And you admired him ever since you entered your school." Nami said casually, shrugging.

Kahoko's eyes grew wide as she flushed deep red. She looked out and saw Len standing still_—_ staring at her with a slightly shocked face. "Oh gosh." Kahoko muttered.

"What? Are you guilty about something?" Ryoutarou asked, bringing the puppy in front of her.

Kahoko turned and looked at him with surprise. "N-no!" she denied. "Of course not!" she took the puppy from his hands. "Of course there's nothing I'm guilty about." she said, bringing the pup close to her chest, "It's just that...it's embarrassing."

Nami and Ryoutarou laughed. "It's okay. He's your boyfriend. Getting compliments from his girlfriend is very flattering. He's still out of it." Nami said, glancing at Len, who still hadn't move from his place.

Kahoko sighed. Putting the pup gently down in its cage. "We should get going soon. I heard the snow's going to start this evening."

Nami and Ryoutarou exchanged questioning looks at her sudden shift of mood, but didn't ask her anything. Nami circled her arm around Kahoko and smiled.

"Come on. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to spill so much, but you know how much of a big mouth I have." Nami said, pulling Kahoko out of the store. She glanced at Len and grinned, "You too dream boy. Let's get going. Your princess wants to get home before the first snow starts."

Len nodded, though it was clear that his mind was somewhere else. Nami rolled her eyes at Ryoutarou and he just shrugged.

"Tell me more." Nami said, when they were already outside the mall, in the freezing air.

"More about what?" Kahoko asked, not really in the mood to talk.

"About him," Nami said, glancing back at Len. He was having a conversation with Ryoutarou. "What a surprise. Just a while ago those two were ready to take each other down, though I'm pretty sure who'd win." she laughed.

Kahoko couldn't help but smile at Nami's joke.

"Much better," Nami said, seeing her smile. "Now, tell me more."

Kahoko sighed and smiled. There was no way on escaping her very curious best friend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I knew it." Ryoutarou said in a hard voice as he walked beside Len.

Len looked ahead silently. Taking note that Nami and Kahoko had glanced back at them.

He got caught already.

It seems that Ryoutarou had been suspicious from the start.

"I thought it was odd. You've been dating for two months and practically knew nothing about each other. And her reaction when Nami spilled everything to you..." Ryoutarou sighed. "I knew it."

Len shook the urge to roll his eyes. Ryoutarou was beginning to be repetitive and it irritated him. He chose to glare at him instead, "Now what?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now nothing." Ryoutarou all but said.

Len's brows scrunched down as he tried to assess what he meant. "You're going to tell your girlfriend about your discovery?"

"It was your confession." Ryoutarou shrugged, "I simply asked what places you two had gone on your dates. And, I won't tell Nami."

"Because she'll be insecure?"

Ryoutarou stopped walking for a moment but continued when he realized that Nami most probably told him a brief summary of their history. "Yeah, I guess." he mumbled.

"Why now? Are you admitting that you still have feelings for Kahoko?" Len asked.

Ryoutarou glared at Len. He was digging deeper into an unwanted topic.

"Am I right?" Len asked, challenging him.

"No." Ryoutarou said tightly. "I'm already over Kahoko. Even if I tell her that," he said, gesturing to Nami, "She still gets insecure."

They were both silent for a while. One, thinking about what he'll be doing now that everything will come to an end. While the other was shifting through his past, remembering events that happened so long ago.

"Take care of her."

Len looked at him briefly, "I already told you that we're not going out."

"Then this is your chance to ask her out." Ryoutarou said matter-of-factly. "You already know about her feelings for you. Don't deny that you have feelings for her. Even if you were suppose to be a pretend boyfriend, if you were really pretending, you wouldn't be able to fool Nami. That girl's like a lie detector. The fact that she didn't think you guys were pretending, means that you were using your real feelings."

"I..."

"Don't make me regret giving you a heads-up." he said as he stopped walking since Nami and Kahoko stopped too.

Nami made her way towards them and smiled at Len. "Heard more noble stories of you." she grinned, "A lot to write for the papers! Anyway, come on Ryou," she said tugging him to the other direction.

"Nami, I live on that side." Ryoutarou said, chuckling.

Nami winked at Len, then smiled at Ryoutarou, "Walk me home. Don't leave a defenseless girl like me in the streets."

Ryoutarou snorted, "Since when were you defenseless_— ouch._" Ryoutarou groaned when she elbowed him hard on his ribcage.

Nami smiled sweetly at him, "I'm scared." then she looked at Kahoko then at Len, "You should walk her home, Ryoutarou's been a bother and a mood breaker, so I guess you guys haven't had a chance to be all around each other. Ta ta." she said pulling Ryoutarou.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kahoko froze when she realized what her best friends just did.

They left her and Len alone.

Alone.

Together.

Oh gosh. She had to deal with the embarrassing truth. Maybe she could just say that everything she told Nami had been part of the pretend. She bit her lower lip, she didn't know how to deal with this at all.

She jumped when Len turned around and started walking toward her.

"Ts_—_ Tsukimori-kun." she said nervously.

Len's eyes narrowed when Kahoko used her formal way of addressing him. So, did that mean that the pretense was all over? Well, he wants to play his role until the curtains fall. And that means, after he walks her home.

"I'm walking you home right?" he said, standing beside her.

"Ah, you, you don't have to." Kahoko blushed, "It's alright now Tsukimori-kun. Thank you for today." she said, turning to start walking.

But she was held back when Len took ahold of her arm, "I'll walk you home," he insisted, "It's getting dark."

Kahoko saw that he wasn't going to budge no matter what she said, so she just nodded and let Len walk her home. She directed him since he has no idea where she lives. The walk was silent, but Kahoko was expecting Len to question her about what Nami had told him.

"Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko started. She couldn't bare the silence anymore. She'd rather die of embarrassment rather than deal with the silence that was making her crazy by every minute.

"Is it true?" he asked.

Kahoko stopped walking and Len turned around when he felt that she wasn't walking beside him anymore.

"Wh_—_ What is?" Kahoko wanted to hit her head hard when asked that. Why ask that question when she knew what he was referring to already.

But still, Len answered, "That you're in love with me. For real."

Kahoko didn't know how to react. Should she be embarrass because the truth was already out and she'd been pretending otherwise, or should she feel shocked and wanting to giggle because he used 'for real' which she never imagined him to use. She shook her head lightly.

Len's eyes darkened, mistaking her shaking of head as the answer to his question. He turned around, about to start walking when he noticed something white falling in front of his face.

"Ah. It's started." Kahoko said, looking up at the sky. "We should hurry," she said, unconsciously taking Len's hand and half-running through the snow, which soon became heavy snowfall.

"Over there." Len said, pointing to a deserted bus terminal, since buses were no longer able to get through the narrow streets like before.

Kahoko nodded as she let Len pull her underneath its roof. Kahoko pulled her hand away from his and rubbed her hands together. She watched as the snowfall began forming a small layer of white blanket on the pavement and road.

Len watched as she shifted from one foot to another, trying to ignite body heat within herself. He had the urge to wrap his arms around her to keep her warm, but he stood still. She made it clear that she's not in love with him at all.

Kahoko felt Len watching her and she smiled slightly. Her smile dropped when she the seriousness in his expression.

"About your question earlier," Kahoko said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes. You don't have to explain. I'm aware that you just made it up to make it sound believable that we're going out. I understand. Just remember not to get me involved into your life's mess anymore in the near future." Len said coldly looking ahead of him.

Kahoko looked up, stunned. Like she was just slapped across the face. "No, Tsukimori-kun, it's_—_ "

"You don't have to explain it anymore Hino-san."

Kahoko flinched hearing him say her last name once again. She got used to him calling her name too quickly...

"I'm sorry." Len looked at Kahoko in surprise and saw her bowing her head slightly, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for not being honest with you from the start. I was just scared..."

"Scared? Scared because you've lied too much?"

Kahoko looked up and met his eyes which were filled with anger. Then she realized he wasn't getting what she was trying to say. She shook her head in disbelief, and here she was, thinking that Len was smarter than she could ever be.

"I'm in love with you." she said, practically shouted it to his face, "I've been in love with you for a year already. Everything I told Nami was true. That you're the one I like." Kahoko blushed. Did she just confess?

Len looked stunned. Then he noticed Kahoko shifting again, shivering at the same time she rubbed her red numb fingers together. Len shook his head in disapproval. Kahoko froze on her spot when Len walked close to her and took her hands.

He had removed his gloves and were rubbing her fingers gently. Kahoko's numb fingers began to feel something again as Len's warm fingers warmed hers.

"You have to take care of your fingers. You play the violin with them."

Kahoko look at him curiously. Was he pretending not to hear what she had just said? Len saw her curious expression. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Ts_—_ Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko blushed.

"Your fingers." he repeated. He was so close that Kahoko felt the cold air his breath made as he spoke.

"Yes," Kahoko replied. Not really sure where his statement came from. Why he would suddenly talk about his fingers.

Then he opened his eyes and stared directly at her yellow ones. "I want to tell my mother about this great violinist I've met. Someone I admire so much." he murmured.

Kahoko held his breath as she recognized his words, they were almost similar to what she told Nami. "Tsukimori-kun..."

"Len." he murmured, his voice gentle. "They'll be suspicious if my girlfriend don't call me by my first name."

Kahoko's face was red until her ears as she heard those familiar lines. "Wh_—_ "

"I'm in love with you too Kahoko. And I want to introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend."

Kahoko's eyes widen. Was he being serious?

"I've been...for a while now."

Len stood straight. Kahoko saw that he had an amused expression on his face, one she had never seen before. She was about to think that she was being played when she saw that his eyes were dancing with emotions. Happiness. Love. It was like he felt he would be able to do anything.

"Len," she said, loving the way his name sounded on her lips.

Len smiled and that made her heart stop.

It was a real smile.

From him.

"You're officially my girlfriend now." he said, laughing softly as an afterthought.

"The pretense became the truth." Kahoko giggled, brushing her fingers across Len's cheeks.

**END**

**Happy Birthday Len-sama! ~April 24~ **

ayamiko95's annual tribute *bow*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review please!

Wah! Such a long chapter! What a record for Ayamiko-chan! ^^ I'm proud of myself. Even though a one-shot, usually they're not this long. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed!

Drinks anyone? *grinning*


End file.
